Once More, with Felt
}} |coverA = spikeshadowpuppets1a.jpg |released = June 20, 2007 |pages = 22 |series = Spike: Shadow Puppets |number = 1 |previous = First issue in the series. |next = Plush |publisher = IDW Publishing |writer = Brian Lynch |penciller = Franco Urru |editor = Chris Ryall |coverart = Franco Urru and Paolo Maddaleni (cover A) David Messina (cover B) |colorist = Donatella Melchionno |letterer = Robbie Robbins }} is the first issue of the Spike: Shadow Puppets comic book miniseries. Written by Brian Lynch and illustrated by Franco Urru, it was originally published on June 20, 2007 by IDW Publishing. Synopsis Angel once put a stop to an evil children's show, but not before being turned into a puppet during his fight. Now, fresh out of the Asylum, it's Spike's turn! Writer Brian Lynch and artist Franco Urru (Spike: Asylum) reunite for a miniseries that sees Spike and Lorne heading off to Japan to stop the latest Japanese kids' show... Smile Time! Will they become "puppetized" themselves? And along the way, find themselves in a fight with hundreds of ninja-puppets, reuniting with fellow Asylum inmates, and be at extreme odds with one other? We're not telling (but, um, yes)! Fellow Angel-ofile David Messina (Angel: Auld Lang Syne) provides a cover of puppety variance, too! Summary Lorne visit Spike in his secret apartment to deliver an envelope containing a video of a Japanese Smile Time episode. They book a flight on a supernatural airline and, upon arriving in Tokyo, are confronted by the new Smile Time gang, who leave hundreds of demonic puppet ninjas to kill Spike and Lorne. Continuity *The story takes place after the Spike's stay in the Mosaic Wellness Center (Spike: Asylum), but before the fall of Los Angeles ("Not Fade Away"). *Spike recalls living in the basement while Buffy's home was filled with Potential Slayers (from "Potential" to "Chosen"). *Lorne refers to Spike's time in Las Vegas after he left Mosaic in Asylum, Part Five. *Spike and Lorne recall Angel's previous encounter with Smile Time, in the "Smile Time" episode. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan *Fauna *Gin Hansu *Ratio Hornblower *Oxley Lhurg *Konikoff *Marco *Polo *Cat-Scratch *Snuff *Spike *Buffy Summers *Turk *Andrew Wells Organizations and titles *Slayer *Spike Investigations Species *Demon **Puppet demon *Human *Vampire Locations *Japan **Tokyo *United States **Las Vegas **Los Angeles ***Spike's secret apartment Weapons and objects *''Dicky Duck *Official Smile Time Cannon *Smile Time'' Death count *Gin Hansu, killed by demonic puppet ninjas (in flashbacks). *Several demonic puppet ninjas, beheaded by Spike. *Turk, beheaded by the Smile Time gang. Behind the scenes Production *The title is a reference to "Once More, with Feeling", as the four issues of the miniseries have puns on Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes. *After being fired upon with the Official Smile Time Cannon, Spike remarked how he really hates official cannon. This reflects writer Brian Lynch's position on canon. Collections *''Shadow Puppets'' *''Smile Time'' *''Spike Omnibus'' Pop culture references *Spike reflects on Andrew likely calling him apartment his Batcave. *Lorne compares Spike's apartment with Dungeons & Dragons. *Spike says is apartment was furnished with products from IKEA, Lorne noticing their Klippan love seat. *Lorne mentions actor David Hasselhoff. *Spike refers to Angel in his puppet form as being inspired by Xavier Roberts, the creator of Cabbage Patch Kids. *Spike mentions the Japanese video game company Nintendo. Gallery Covers spikeshadowpuppets1a.jpg|Cover A spikeshadowpuppets1b.jpg|Cover B S05-01-00c.jpg|Retailer incentive nl:Once More, With Felt Category: Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing